


He Watched

by Serdd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot, before the show went to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: A Short little drabble-y One-Shot that just popped into my head. Rumple watches Belle after she leaves the castle. Set in FTL, S1.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 1





	He Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.Net

Since the moment she walked out those doors, he watched her. Using the very mirrors he forbade her from using because of their potential danger, he watched her. At first it was to assure himself that he had made the right decision; to actually see, with his own eyes, as she met up with "her friend the Queen!". Then it was with impenitence and frustration as she just kept walking...for days...surly the Queen or one of her spies would have been alerted to his little maid's departure from his black gates by now...

Days passed, and still he watched.

He watched as she stopped in front of the first tavern she came too, moved to enter, but then stepped to the side, seeming to pat the pockets of her dress. He watched her, worn, tired and dirty, as her shoulders slumped when she realized that she really had left with nothing. He watched as she reached with trembling fingers to caress her little gold necklace with the tiny pearl. The necklace that she never took off. Her mother's necklace. He watched as her face contorted in grief, and she gripped it tightly in her fist. With barely a thought, he quickly flicked his fingers at the mirror. Just in time too, as he watched her tug the thin gold chain harshly, and jerk in surprise when the links held strong. Confused, she pulled again, and again the chain held. Frustrated, she reached back for the clasp, only to find that it had disappeared.

Hands on hips, Belle huffed in frustration. He watched as she looked around her, a firm glare on her beautiful face. Her head turning left and right, most likely searching for him in the tall woods that surrounded her.

Obviously not finding him to be lurking about, Rumple jumped back from the mirror when she suddenly raised her face to the sky, appearing to look straight at him, and said; "this is your doing isn't it?"

Rubbing his fingers together on the other side of the mirror, Rumple didn't answer.

She huffed again, crossing her arms now, still looking up as though she knew he was watching. "Listen Rumple, I'm tired, I'm filthy, and I'm in no mood for your games. I have nothing of value except my necklace. How am I supposed to pay for food and board without being able to take it off?"

The wind blew around her, but no answer came. She shivered from the sudden cold gusts, rubbing her arms. When still no answer came, her shoulders sagged, and her head dropped. "Fine. I guess I'll-" She had started to take a step away from the Inn and towards the woods when she was forced to stop by the sudden weight around her shoulders. Her hands were trembling again, but for a very different reason, as she reached up and her fingers brushed over the soft brocade of the travelling cloak he had gifted her with in their early days in the Castle.

Almost overwhelmed, Belle lifted wet eyes to the sky once again, pulling the heavy warmth around her. "Thank you Rumple." She whispered, her tremulous smile to the heavens causing the tears to escape and make quick paths down her cheeks.

The wind blew again, harsher this time, and she huddled into her cloak. It was then that she realized that it felt much heavier than she remembered. Frowning, and casting a quick suspicious glance skyward, her small hands reached for one of the inside pockets that were hidden throughout the garment. She reached into the first one she found, and her eyes bulged as she felt it's contents, and pulled it out.

Gold. Woven gold. A woven ball of gold as big as her fist. Rumpelstiltskin's gold. Raising her fingers to her lips, Belle tried to stifle the half sob, half laugh that erupted involuntarily from her throat. Gripping the ball firmly, her lips trembled, and she smoothly hid the gold back away in the same pocket she found it. "Thank you Rumple." She whispered to the wind. As she withdrew her hand, she felt it brush against something else. With a mixture of excitement and trepidation, she pulled out the parchment that the gold had been resting on.

_'My Belle,_

_Go see the world sweetheart. Have some adventures. Show the world the hero I know you to be._

_I'll be watching,_

_Your Dark One'_

With tears now openly streaming down her face, Belle lifted the note to her trembling lips, and kissed where he had called himself hers.

Looking once more to the sky, Belle smiled wide, eyes open. "I love you Rumple. And I will come home to you. Thank you for this."

The wind swirled around her one more time, warmer now, brushing against her wet cheeks, and lifting her hair. She even giggled and squirmed a little as the wind played about her neck, causing her hair to tickle her jaw and throat.

With one more blinding smile to the clouds, Belle gave a decisive turn on her heel, and nearly bounced into the tavern & Inn. Content in the knowledge that her sorcerer did indeed love her, and would be watching over her.

Placing her now 'magical' cloak down on a table kitty-corner to a table of dwarves and sitting down, Belle smiled to herself, pulling the book she had been in the middle of back at the Castle out of one of the front pockets. Dimly, she wondered if it really counted as an "adventure" when she knew that, no matter what kind of trouble she managed to get herself into, she would never be in any real danger.

After ordering a strong cider from the bar-maid, Belle shrugged to herself. Who cared, after a good night's rest and a few good meals, she would be on her way.

It was time to see the world.


End file.
